Disquietude
by Stacafer
Summary: New to the place, this is my first fic that I haven't disgraced [ too badly ]. To sum it up, Fred want's to leave Hogwarts because of issues to sort out and needs comfort. Read and Review, please! I might write more. :D


My attempt at a fanfic which includes my favourite pairing that I don't find a disgrace! [ well not as much as the other ones I have written. ] And should be the only pairing. I don't like Fred and Angelina, it's just ick. Just like weird slash is ick. Oh well, read and review, it would be much appreciated. Maybe I'll write more if you like it. ::shrug::  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
I stared at him, like I always did. But this time, not with desire or craving, yet with sadness and concern. He had surprised even me when he burst out saying he wasn't coming back to Hogwarts after the Christmas Break. And what could I say? He had already made up him mind. All I could ask was why, Fred, why? And this where we are now. An awkward silence. The warmth from the fireplace hadn't provided any comfort here. His pale like features illuminated in the glow of the blaze, and pulled into a dreary look. His fiery tousle anchored over his face. And his eyes were glassy with sheltered tears.  
  
"I don't want to be poor anymore." He replied abruptly, without his attention leaving the fire. " Or alone."  
  
" Oh Fred.." I lipped audibly, my voice sympathetic and confused. My chest hitched and my throat closed up. I thought I was going to cry. I had never dealt with torments of other for my wealth status, but he had endured it all his life. I was able only to try and understand. Which was something I could not.  
  
I then heard a choking sob by my side, my glances only to prove that he finally given up being tough, and cried. His tears leaving painful track down his cheeks. Something I wanted desperately stop. If he only knew this was hurting me as much as it was him.  
  
"Hold me, please.." His voice cracked, crushed into a whisper barred down by his emotions and his pain. Obviously tearing him apart. And obviously crushing my heart.  
  
I opened my arms, pulling his to me, cradling his head between my upper torso. His sobs where harder now, louder, and his tears came heaping loads, leaving damp imprint upon my shirt. I placed my lips to the top of his head reassuringly  
  
"Shh.. " I mumbled against his hair. I had nothing else left to give him support when I emotionally was going to fall apart myself. I couldn't bear seeing him like this, and I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave any part of my life. What would I do without him?  
  
We had been sitting there just seconds? Minutes? But I could hear his tears had slowed. His head shifted within my arms, and I eased up, seeing his puffy red eyes, peer up at me. Although his face was still downcast and weary, I could see the emotions in his eyes share something else. Desire. Something I had known too much already about. Before I could protest, he leaned upward pressing his lips against mine, and soon with increasing hardness. His cheeks were soft and wet against mine, and his kisses were tender, not something to be pushed aside. And within minutes, he had found his way on top of me, my back to the ground. His kissing had made their way across my jawline, down the side of my neck, and suddenly, although we were in front of the fire, I felt his hand, cool to the skin, on my stomach, under my blouse. I tighted, as his fingers made their way upwards along my ribcage. Wasn't this what I wanted? Or was I trapped in some pleasuristic dream?  
  
"No Fred.." I cried, pushing his hands away. He paused, pulling away altogether. I removed myself from underneath him, heaving my body up off the floor. He had just sat back on his knees, a puzzling look plastered to his face.  
  
"We can't do this Fred. I can't do this.." I breathed. Taking a few steps back wards as he had risen.  
  
"But .." he had objected, his hand reaching out to mine. I withdrew back more, like a cowering mouse from a cat. I couldn't look at him anymore. And I wished this night had never happened. After that heart constricting realization of what I had just thought, I turned and ran. I wanted to lock myself up in my room. Cry myself into my bed, for rejecting the one thing I had wistfully craved all these years. And what drove me to sorrow even more was his voice calling out as I stumbled up the stairs to the girls dormitory. The pain, the hurt, the misery in his voice, it was enough to drive a person insane.  
  
" But I love you Katie Bell.." 


End file.
